Wish Upon a Star
by undu-isil-ar-elen
Summary: What happens when two girls, from different sides of the world, make a wish that will change their lives? Read to find out. LxOC1 ?xOC2... rating has been raised for future chapters. UPDATE Chapter 10 or 9 is up!
1. Prologue

**Authoress' Notes:** _Hey Guys. Katsumi and I, Evangeline-the-angel (author of Per Sempre For Always), will jointly write this story. We came to the idea that we would write it after having a (seriously) weird conversation on MSN messenger._

_We hope that you enjoy our story (however weird that it gets)_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Lord of the Rings but wish that we did. If we did, Katsumi would not have Aragorn marry Arwen and I would not have Legolas sail to the undying lands.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Elizabeth sat down at her computer to check her mail. She had been receiving an awful lot due to her fans of her story. She looked through her mail list but not really reading it, she was searching for a certain email, one from her friend. She was starting to get worried about her. Her friend was sick and hadn't been heard from for a long time. Elizabeth sighed. There was no mail from her. She went back and read all the mail that she had. Many of them were from reviewers, there was a few from a friend in America. She sighed and was about to sign out when she heard the familiar sound of the mail icon. She refreshed the page ('_Damn Hotmail'_ she thought) and there was the letter that she had been waiting for. Her eyes widened as she read.

_Hey Liz, _

_I'm sorry that I haven't written for a while. As you know I have been sick. I'm finally getting better though. I hope that you didn't get too worried about me. Lol. You never guess what I found just before. I attached to this email, you'll love it. Oh and by the way, thanks for the photo of Aragorn that you sent. I absolutely love it!_

_I hope that everything is ok where you are; you are not working too hard are you? Lol. _

_Talk to you tomorrow? Or the day after where you are…lol_

_Ana_

Elizabeth was relieved, her friend was all right. _'At least she's ok.'_ She thought. She logged off the computer and started to make her dinner. Her family was out so she was by herself tonight, as always. But this night she didn't feel like eating. Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and decided not to eat tonight. She wandered over to the lounge room and sat down on the floor. She was never allowed to sit in the seats. She was never allowed to do much anyway, but since her family was gone she could do what she pleased for the time being.

One of her siblings had left the television on. Elizabeth never watched television and this was the first time she had. It was an ad at the moment so she waited. Finally the ads were over and what looked like a movie was on. At the bottom of the screen it showed the name of the program, _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_. Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she started to think of where she had heard the name before. Then it clicked, she had read the book a few years back.

'_It's a movie?' _she thought. Elizabeth sat and watched the movie until it was over. It was a long movie and she hadn't realised the time. It was late and her family would be home any minute. She quickly switched off the television and cleaned the kitchen. Elizabeth ran to out of the house to the shed that she slept in.

She walked into the dark room and turned on her little gas light. She looked around at her dismal room. There was only a small mattress with a very thin blanket on it, no pillow. The only other object in the room was a desk in which her schoolwork littered the top of. She sighed as she pulled out her nightclothes from the bottom draw of the desk and changes. The nightclothes were too small for her but they were all she had other than her school and work clothes.

After dressing, Elizabeth moved towards the window and looked up to the stars. _'I wish I could leave this place for good. To go somewhere where I can be loved.' _Elizabeth thought. She looked back into her room and sighed. Elizabeth wondered to the gas light and turned it off. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Diana woke up covered in sweat and shaking hysterically. Her head snapped toward the door as she heard the handle turned. Her mom opened the door standing in her nightgown, looking worried.

"Are you alright Diana? You screamed and I thought…well…" her mother, Iris, was as white as the snow outside. She must've scared her mother to death.

"I'm fine mom. Go back to bed, it was just a bad dream…just…a dream…" she trailed off, thinking, as her mother nodded and shut the door.

Diana laid back into bed, thinking of her dream. _'It's nothing Diana...nothing...just go back to sleep a dream...you're completely safe, he can't find you here...mom said he'd never hurt me again...but,'_ she sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Iris held her daughter close, "Its okay honey he's not going to hurt you ever again. I'll never forgive myself for making that mistake. We're moving Ana, moving far away, somewhere he can't find either of us."

Diana who was entangled in her mothers arms, shivered, though not from the cold. _'She was only a little girl who is turning 8 tomorrow. She should have never had to go through this!'_ Iris thought to herself. _'I should have listened to what she had said about him...how she said he was...' _Iris trailed off, not being able to bring herself to think about what he did.

"Mama, I-I'm c-cold…" Diana started to cry when her mother didn't answer her, "Mama, I'm s-scared!" Diana sobbed harder and Iris snapped out of her thoughts and kissed her daughter on the head,

"Shhh its okay dear, I'm here. Come; let's go see that nice man over there so he can see if you're hurt." Iris led her crying daughter over to the ambulance.

"We have to take her to the hospital for some tests to see if she's-" He never got to finish his sentence and was cut off by Iris who finished, "If she's hurt or not." Iris glared at the man who just nodded, understanding what she was trying to do.

"Yes, to see how badly you're hurt," He bent down to Diana's eyelevel and handed her a lollipop, "You're a brave girl." He smiled at her and helped her into the vehicle. "Let's see what's on TV that you want to watch." Diana smiled her first real smile that night and nodded, lollipop in hand. He laughed at how cute a picture she made. Stuffed animal dog in one hand, and a lollipop in the other, she was one of the cutest kids he ever saw. He grinned at her and ruffled her hair,

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eager to watch some Scooby-Doo!" Diana's eyes widen and her head bobbed up and down, furiously. The man laughed and said, "Whoa girl! Don't nod too fast, you might fall over!" She stopped nodding but continued grinning. Iris smiled at this and hopped into the van with them. "Okay Dave, let's go!" The driver, Dave, grinned, put on the sirens and hit the gas.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

She rolled over, trying to sleep but, unfortunately, sleep did not come to her. "What's the point of taking medication to sleep better when it doesn't work!" she let out a frustrated sigh. Diana finally gave up and walked over to her desk, and pulled out her laptop from the top drawer as well as her special edition Lord of the Rings collection.

Diana's frown immediately turned into a wide smile as she opened the case to _The Return of the King_ and a note fell out. _'This was a present from that man…what was his name? Oh yeah! His name was Bill!'_ she thought, still smiling. _'He was really nice, but really young to be working at a hospital. He must have been smart for his age.'_ She got lost in her thoughts but then realized she still had the movie in her hands.

"Oh!" She laughed at herself and pressed the open button the side and placed the first disc inside. She pressed the button again and it closed, loading the disc. She turned around and found the plug and plugged into the wall and set it on her nightstand. She smiled as the menu showed up and she pressed enter. At around two in the morning the movie finished. She always did love the Lord of the Rings. It was a world that she could escape into without having to worry about _him_. She sighed yet again and closed her laptop and turned it off, unplugging it from the wall. Diana opened the door to the balcony and walked out. She joyfully welcomed the night breeze, one that refreshed her. She looked up at the stars and moon in wonderment and amazement. Her nightgown blew around her in the wind, fitting her every curve.

"I wish I could just stop running. I wish…I wish I could go somewhere and be safe from him. To be free from the fear of him finding me..." She sighed, resting her arms against the balcony railings and gazing at the beautiful scenery around her.

* * *

**Authoress' note: _well that was the first chapter. This was written by both of us. We hope that you guys liked it and will continue to read it. _**

_**Please Review**_


	2. Him

**Authoress' note: **_Okay, so we have been busy and haven't updated in awhile. If you read **Evangeline-the-angel**'s story, you will already know that. She is going through some hard times, and I have been sick. I too am also going through some…hard times…but I was able to write this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:We don't own Lord of the Rings**_

* * *

Chapter One: Him

**Dream **

_She was being beaten, I could see her. A lady of formidably large size was standing over a broken body, whip in hand. The large lady sneered at the form of a girl, no more than 18 whom was chained to the floor on her stomach. _

"_Did you, or did you not watch it? Choose carefully." Sneered the lady._

"_I did not mean to milady, it was on when I went to turn the television off. Your son, he…." CRACK! A scream was issued from the girl on the ground._

"_YOU LIE!" bellowed the older lady. "HE WOULD NOT!" she cracked the whip again over the girls back and another scream came from the girl. Several more whip cracks followed. The girl was screaming in pain and tears were running down her face. _

_The older lady stopped whipping the girl and walked forward. She knelt down in the blood pool that had formed from the girl's back. She snatched at the girl and by her hair and yanked her up. A small whimper of pain issued from her._

"_You would do well to remember not to lie again." She slapped the girl across her face with the back of her hand, her large rings cutting her cheek. Blood slowly was drawn from her face. _

_The 'lady' stood up. And started to walk away. She reached the door before turning to the girl again. "I will leave you here, but only for a short while. Do think over what I have said, Elizabeth." She sneered once more and left the room with Elizabeth passed out on the floor._

* * *

Diana awoke cold and uncomfortable. Something was sticking into her arm and she didn't know why, but she was really cold. Diana sat up and looked around. _'I guess I fell asleep on the daybed…but that doesn't explain why it's so…nope never mind.' _Diana turned to the source of the cold air and saw that the balcony doors were still open. "Great, I left the doors open. Mom's going to kill me! Too bad the heat was on…"

Diana sighed and got up. "Mm…what's today's schedule…I think it's 45671. Darn, I have science lunch…Oh! That's the lunch I have with Kait, Lily, Jeff, and Neil. Great, lunch with Neil, fun." She jumped when she heard a loud beeping noise coming from her laptop. "I woke up before my alarm? That's weird. Well I guess the cold does that to you." Diana sighed, "But the cold doesn't give you weird dreams..." she thought back to the dream she just awoke from and shivered but her thoughts were interrupted by her mother telling her to hurry up.

"Diana Minerva Lewis! I'm not going to drive you to school again!" Iris shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yes mother!" Diana rolled her eyes and frowned as her door opened and her dog walked in. "Lua! Do you have to do that every morning? I said I was coming…" She glared at her dog and in return got the puppy eyes from her English Springer Spaniel.

"Don't give me that look Lua; it's not going to help." She grabbed her jeans and shoved them on, noticing for the fifth time that they were too big for her, "ARGH stupid pants! I get sick for one week and lose this much weight! Why is it that I always lose weight when I don't want to?" She growled, grabbing her tennis shirt and shoving it over her head.

"Diana! Don't miss your bus!" Iris laughed as she watched her daughter rush down the stairs, fill the dog's dish, grab some toast, and sprint out the door.

"Don't forget! I have tennis after school!" Diana shouted as she sprinted to the bus, Luis, her neighbor, just behind her. Diana grinned as she made the bus, just when it was about to leave, "Sorry Rascal, I woke up late." Rascal, a nickname for the bus driver, grinned and said, "Don't be late next time." Rascal closed the door and started to drive off once Luis took his seat.

* * *

After school Diana met her friend Lily in the locker room. "Konnichiwa, you ready for the match on Tuesday?" Lily was on the tennis team with her along with her friend Amy. "So, are you ready yet?" Lily walked out of the locker room and Diana saw she was trying to put her hair up, but wasn't succeeding. "Does it take that long to put up your hair! Great, now we're going to be late for practice! Amy? You ready yet?" Lily poked Diana on the back and pointed behind her.

She's been ready Ana..." Lily laughed as Diana shook her head and said, "Well, let's get going. The rest of the team is already out there..." Lily poked Diana again and said, "I have to get my racket..." Diana sighed, defeated as she watched Amy start to walk off, "Well get it! Amy and I will start walking to the courts."

* * *

Diana grinned in triumph and gave a high-five to David, her new partner in mixed doubles. "Go Dave, go Dave, it's your birthday it's your birthday!" David grinned and hugged her, "YES! Now we get to play on Tuesday together!" I laughed and punched his shoulder, "Put me down Dave!"

David grinned and set her back on the ground, "Sorry, guess I just got caught up in the moment." Diana laughed again and shook her head. "You always do. We should go thank Neil and John for a good game."

David frowned and asked, "Do we have to? I mean seriously, I don't think they tried their hardest..."

She glared at him, "Yes we do! Its good sportsmanship, even if they didn't, it doesn't matter. We still should thank them for a good match."

David's frown increased, "Fine, but I'm just doing it because I don't want to ruin the good mood that we have going on here." She laughed and pushed him,

"David, you are so annoying and weird!" He grinned at her and bowed, "Thank you my lady, now would you please go and thank our competitors?" She rolled her eyes at him but walked over to Neil and held out a hand.

"Nice game." Neil smiled at her and held out a hand.

"Thanks, you too." David walked over and held out a hand as well.

"Nice game." Neil just looked at his hand and walked away.

John walked over as Neil walked away and smiled, "Sorry about Neil, he's just a little...out of it today. Nice game by the way and congratulations." David and Diana shook his hand and smiled back.

* * *

"Hey Amy, can you give me a ride home?" Ana frowned as she looked at her phone, "My mom's not picking up. I don't know why...she said she was going to be home."

Amy looked at her, confused, "Sure, I mean you do live close to me."

"Thanks Amy."

* * *

"Amy, have you noticed that things are different today? Something's really weird...I don't know what it is...but..."

"Yeah...I know what you mean. But, no offense or anything, it's only when I'm around you that I get this weird feeling that something is about to happen." Amy looked at her friend, "Is something wrong Ana?"

"No...Nothings wrong..."

"Your house looks kind of dark...are you sure you don't want to come and stay over our house for awhile until your mom gets back?" Amy looked at her friend carefully and saw that she didn't want to go in.

"No, I'm fine here. What's safer than being in your own home...right?" Amy saw that she was lying to herself and that she didn't think what she said was true.

"Okay, if you won't come over my house, do you want me to come in?" Diana looked at her house and realized something. "No, go home, I'll be fine."

Amy looked like she was about to argue but sighed instead, "Alright Ana...call me if you need me." Diana just nodded and walked up to her house. Amy thought _'I hope you're going to be alright Ana...' _and her mom pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

* * *

Diana frowned as she entered the house, something was wrong. She could feel it. She moved toward her room, grabbing her sword off of the chair where she had left it the night before when she was cleaning it. _'I can feel it...but...who is it?' _Diana's eyes widened as she realized who it was, but it was too late. She dashed toward the phone but was tripped, gagged and bound.

She looked around the room, looking for something to help her. She saw her sword, a few feet away and inched her way over to it as soon as his back was turned. She cut her bounds and grabbed her sword, swinging with all of her might. He ducked and pointed a gun at her. "Your sword will do you nothing here."

She glared at him, sword still in hand, "What do you want from here? You have already caused enough grief on this family." He smirked at her and stood up straight.

"My dear Diana, my you have grown. I remember the last time I saw you, you were-" She cut him off, "Shut up. I don't want to reminisce about that night. If you're going to shoot me, fine, kill me. But I warn you, they will find you." She grinned at him, "And when they do, I will be laughing in the heavens above, watching as they sentence you to death for raping and murdering your own daughter." He flinched at the word "daughter" and that was enough for her. She quickly unsheathed her sword and swung. She would have hit her target if it wasn't for the fact that he was no longer standing in front of her. He grabbed her neck from behind, one hand around her neck, the other grasping the gun, shoving it in her temple.

"You won't achieve anything if you try to kill me Diana. I am the one in control, not you. You are just as you were when I last saw you: weak, and unable to stop me. I could kill you right now and get away with it." He kissed her ear, making her flinch, "But maybe, just maybe, I'll spare you." He kissed her cheek, she shivered, "Or maybe I'll just rape you again." He tried to kiss her on the lips but she hit him where it hurts, giving her enough time to run to the phone and call 9-1-1. "HELP ME! There's a man in my house! He's trying to rape me!" She was cut off by him grabbing the phone, hanging up, and slapping her.

"Now what did you have to do that for? Now I can't have my fun. I'll be back Diana, trust me on that." He grinned and threw her against the wall as he disappeared into her room, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** _Dun dun dun. Oh dear…..poor Diana …. HEY GUYS! Its Phoenix here! (also known as Evangeline-the-angel) Yeah yeah I know that I said that I would not update….but this is not my chapter. I just edited it a bit. :) hope you guys enjoyed it…..hehehe see you when everything calms down over here!_

**Please Review!**


	3. Painful Visions

**Authoress Note: **_Hey guys! This chapter is written by Evangeline. Yes. I'm back for those of you who didn't know and for those of you who do, well, I guess that you have read my other story, Per Sempre For Always._

_Nothing much happening on my front that needs explaining. Oh I am on holidays therefore I will be trying to update a lot more than normal on both stories, (this one depends on how fast Kastumi writes)._

_Sorry Katsumi, I forgot to send it to you first. Hit me, throw heavy stuff at me, I don't care do what you will. (actually I do care. DON'T DO IT!)_

_Anyway ONWARD!_

Disclaimer: We unfortunate and twisted minded Authoress' do not own anything that we do not own therefore we don't own LotR. (Sigh)

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two: Painful visions**_

Elizabeth was woken sharply from a painful jab under the ribs with a stick. She didn't even whimper when she was hit again, this time a lot harder than before. A jeering voice pierced the bitter cold morning air.

"Wake up you stupid girl!" it cried. Elizabeth wearily opened one of her silvery blue eyes, only to be hit again.

"Are you always this incompetent?" said the voice again. I didn't answer. I was still half-asleep. I hadn't been able to comprehend who it was and what they were saying. I felt them grab my still messed up hair and yank me up.

"ANSWER ME!" the screamed into my face. By now she had both silvery blue eyes open and through the sleep filled eyes, she realised it was my 'mother'.

"No, milady. I am not." She spoke wearily. She had not gotten into bed until late so she was still tired. Elizabeth had no idea of the time and looked out the window, there was the sun. She gave a small groan.

"This morning would suggest otherwise." The older lady said as she hit the young girl across the cheek.

The young girl didn't make a noise. The older lady got furious. She wanted to hear the girl scream.

"ON THE FLOOR!" the older woman yelled, as she threw the girl to the ground. A sneer formed on her ugly dog-like face. Yes she loved to see this disgrace of a girl scream in pain. The girl that was thrown on the ground crawled to the chains on the other side of the room. The large lady bent down and chained Elizabeth to the ground and walked away to the opposite wall where a large cabinet was hanging. She unlocked the wall cabinet and took out a black leather whip.

The 'lady' strutted back to the young woman of the floor. She stopped less than a meter away and uncoiled the whip.

"Are you always this incompetent?" she asked again, sneering at the form of pathetic girl on the ground.

"No, milady. I am not." Crack. The whip smacked her back cutting through the flimsy nightdress and cutting the scarred flesh on Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't scream. She was not going to give the other lady the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.

"You lie." Came the piercing icy voice of the 'lady'. Again the whip cracked on the girls back causing another line to form. Several more times she cracked the whip on the girl's back. Waiting for her to scream.

"What is the reason you slept late?" she asked Elizabeth.

"I had a lot of work to do and …." Crack. Another mark formed.

"No more work than usual." The 'lady' said. Then she remembered that her oldest son had said that he left the television on, on purpose. She sneered.

"Did you, or did you not watch it? Choose carefully." Oh this was going to be fun. Elizabeth looked up through blood soaked black hair and her silver eyes widened with shock. There was someone standing in the corner. She had long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a white gown with pearls and diamonds sewn into it. She looked like an angel.

"I did not mean to milady, it was on when I went to turn the television off. Your son, he…." CRACK! A scream was issued from the girl on the ground. The older lady sneered, she had finally got the girl to scream. This was just getting better.

"YOU LIE!" bellowed the older lady. "HE WOULD NOT!" she cracked the whip again over the girls back and another scream came from the girl. Several more whip cracks followed. The girl was screaming in pain and tears were running down her face. The "angel" started to cry. No person should have to feel this pain.

The older lady stopped whipping the girl and walked forward. She knelt down in the blood pool that had formed from the girl's back. She snatched at the girl and by her hair and yanked her up. A small whimper of pain issued from her as she couldn't move far because her wrists and ankles were still chained.

"You would do well to remember not to lie again." She slapped the girl across her face with the back of her hand, her large rings cutting her cheek. Blood slowly was drawn from her face.

The 'lady' stood up. And started to walk away. She reached the door before turning to the girl again. "I will leave you here, but only for a short while. Do think over what I have said, Elizabeth." She sneered once more and left the room. Elizabeth looked up once more through saddened silver eyes and blood-matted hair at the "angel". The "angel" gave a saddened smile.

"Please don't help me." Said Elizabeth, pain filling her voice. The "angel" didn't move but spoke. Her voice was full of hope but sadness as well.

"It is too late, I am here now, and soon you will leave here just as you wished." The girl looked again at the angel trying to remember the wish.

"I don't remember it. Please just leave me be." Elizabeth whispered as she started to cry as her vision started to fade away into blackness.

"When you wake, young one, you will not be here anymore. The Valor has decided that you would do better with us. Sleep now. Everything will be fine." She said comfortingly.

"Valor?" Elizabeth whispered, before sinking into unconsciousness. The "angel" looked down on the broken girl.

"You are safe now." She whispered to the broken girl. She bent down and unlocked the chains form the girls wrists and feet. Not caring that the white dress was now stained with blood.

* * *

**Authoress note: Sorry about that chapter, folks. I know that it is short, just don't throw things at me! I have a lot of other work that I have to do then I will come back to writing later! I SWEAR IT!**

_**ANYWAY PLEAE R&R**_


	4. Reminiscing A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Authoress' note: **_Konnichwa! Okay, so you probably have been waiting for this...well...Sorry for making you wait for so long. Another thing, Diana's father isn't her biological father, he's her stepfather. _

_**Quote: **Act with kindness, but expect no gratitude. -Confucius_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this computer...which I technically I don't even own...

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: Reminiscing (A Walk Down Memory Lane)**_

"Diana…wake up," a soft voice said in her ear. "Diana…Diana…" Stunning blue eyes opened to lock with a pair of golden ones. "W-where am I?" Diana tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"You're in the hospital Diana. I'm your doctor, Dr. Charlie Johnson." Her eyes snapped back open at the name, "Johnson? No…you couldn't be related to…are you?" She looked up at him and suddenly, her eyes were clear. She suddenly saw the resemblance between the two. "Dr. Johnson...in any way shape or form, are you related to a Billy Johnson?" He laughed and smiled at her, "Yes, I am." He didn't look at all surprised at her question. "Don't you remember Ana? It's me Charlie, can't you remember?" Her blue eyes lit up at the memories, "Yes Charlie." She said laughing but suddenly her voice hushed, "He…is he still around?" Charlie grinned at something behind her, instantly understanding who she meant.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Diana turned to her left and saw him standing there. "Billy?" Bill chuckled and said, "I go by Bill now but since you're you, I'll make an exception." Diana jumped up and gave him a hug, "BILLY! I can't believe you're here!" Bill grinned at her, "I can't believe I'm meeting you again, and in a hospital no less."

Once Charlie and Bill got Diana back into the bed Bill told her of his new job in the Special Victims Unit. He also shared how his brother had called him as soon as she came in, instantly knowing that it was she.

"Apparently you were attacked by your rapist from that long ago," Bill said, turning to her. Diana felt a tear make its way down her cheek, but quickly brushed it away, nodding, "My father found out where I lived and decided to pay a visit to me while my mother was out." Bill nodded as he took notes. "Where…where is she?" her voice was small, almost as small as a mouse.

Charlie answered this time, "She was at the cleaners, picking up her dress." She sighed in relief, "Thank you." He just smiled.

Bill got up, his work done. "Well my not so little friend, I'm off. I leave you in very capable hands." He grinned at his brother and walked out.

"Well, come; let's find you something to wear." Charlie got up and walked over to a huge closet that she didn't realize was there. "Come here and figure out what you want to wear, I'll come back in a few minutes to bring you a tooth brush and stuff."

She smiled at him, realizing the differences of the two brothers. Charlie, the younger of the two, was calm, focus, quiet. Billy, Bill, was loud, easily distracted. Where Charlie was caring, Bill was loyal. Where Bill was loud and funny, Charlie was quiet and had a weird sense of humor. _'Could it be that I like Charlie?' _she thought to herself, _'It's possible...but...not probable.' _

"Thank you Charlie." She said to him as he walked out. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, smiling, "No problem." She grinned at his back.

* * *

"Well, you can go home now." Charlie said, walking in with her mother. "Diana!" Her mother cried, hugging her as soon as she reached her. "Mom, please, can we just go home now?" Iris smiled at her daughter, "Yes, I'll go warm up the car."

Diana turned to Charlie, "Thank you for everything Dr. Johnson. I...I'm glad I got to see you again. You are a wonderful person." She held out a hand for him to shake but instead he just smiled at her, "The pleasure," he said, kissing her cheek, "was all mine."

* * *

Diana put her hand to her cheek where he kissed her and sighed. She had met Charlie when she was younger and they had played together. Now that she was 19, barely out of high school, a growing woman, and on the market (as her mother so quaintly put it) she was to find a man, settle down and become an old woman with her man at her side. But she didn't want that. Though she did crave the romance, she wanted adventure, to have fun while she still could. After that, she wanted to go to college, maybe become an interpreter for the United States' government.

"I am wasting my time though. That will never happen. Not until he's captured." She climbed into her bed, careful of the bandages and bruises she had, forgetting to close the balcony doors, and fell into a deep sleep, not realizing the danger she was in.

* * *

As soon as he saw the lights were turned off, he started to climb the sakura tree that was next to her window. He had done it before, that was how he got in the first time. He lightly landed on the balcony of her room, walking as lightly as a human could, to shut and lock her door. He grinned, his perfectly white teeth glittering in the moonlight that engulfed the room. He watched as she turned on her back in her sleep, walking, quietly, over to her. Taking a needle out of his pocket, he filled it with anesthetic he had stolen from the hospital. "Goodnight my darling." He said softly in her ear, waking her up. "HELP ME!" She shouted before he shoved the needle in her arm, "please..."

He smiled as he took her, over and over again, "My sweet darling, you will love me in the end."

* * *

She had withdrawn into herself completely. She could no longer feel the pain, not just physical, but mental or emotional. Her blue eyes had turned to a glazed gray. She saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. Slowly, the anesthetic started to kick in and she fell into a half-sleeping state. She turned and looked at the balcony where a cloaked figure stood, surrounded by the moonlight. "H...Help me...please..." she said softly, trying to keep conscious. The cloaked figure slid his hood off, revealing his face.

"You are safe now my child. All is well." He smiled at her, his eyes glittering. She felt the weight that was crushing her, disappear. Just as suddenly, a bright light filled the room, forcing Diana to close her eyes and give into the anesthetic.

* * *

**Authoress' note:**_ Well, that was really weird chapter to write, but that's okay. I hope ya'll enjoy it! Ja ne! _

_**Evangeline –** Heya guys. Hope you liked that chapter … lol … the next chapter will not be up until after Easter (it's Good Friday here in Australia so it will be up in a few days) From the both of us.. HAPPY EASTER! We hope you get lots of chocolate bunnies! Lol _

_Da svidanya!_


	5. Dream and the First Arrival

_From Phoenix:_

_Hey guys and gals. I am very, very, very sorry that I didn't have this finished a while back but I got very busy. I said this would be done by Easter and I am aware that it is well past that. But now I have time to sit down and write before I go away for a week to the middle of no-where, yup that's right, the middle of nowhere is in the desert in Australia, there is nothing there other than sand, sand and oh did I mention sand?_

_Ok I better get writing, I left you all waiting for this for so long. Oh there is a mistake in the last chapter as well. The last chapter says Chapter four but it is actually **Chapter Three, This is Chapter FOUR.**_

_(I'M SORRY! –Kat (Oh and also, this version will be edited better...but I thought you guys would probably be kind of mad at us for not updating sooner. Look for the edited version...coming soon. )_

_**Quote:** _

'_And as the world rushes by,_

_Not one person notices the danger nearby,_

_Not one person notices the falling star._

_To caught up in their own lives to care._

_Falling stars don't out shine_

_The pain within, slowly being freed._

_And I smile once more_

_Before slipping into the darkness once more.' - Extract of As The World Rushes By, Poem by me._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from LotR or Diana and her family, they belong to Katsumi. I only own Elizabeth and her 'mother' but that's about it. Oh and the new End of Schooling jersey that I FINALLY got the other day! Yay! _**

_**- - - - **_

_**Chapter Four: Dream and the First Arrival**_

_**  
DREAM **_

_The sounds of war were everywhere. It was a battle in which all were involved. Men, women, and children were fighting for a common goal, freedom. There was no way of telling one side from the other. Many dressed the same but from the different walks of life, from the many different parts of the world. Black, white, Asian, European, American, African, farmers, teachers, physicians, mothers, soldiers, they were now fighting to survive for a new freedom. It was a massacre. _

_Blood. Everywhere there was blood. So much blood, so much death. Bodies were everywhere. Everywhere there were vulnerable women and defenseless children that had been slaughtered, and the brave men that died to protect their loved ones. Everywhere smelled of death; the tangy, coppery smell of death._

_A solitary figure wandered through the endless carnage and continuous battle unnoticed by anyone. Clad in a white robe that dragged on the blood stained ground but yet not staining. With every step taken a new tear formed from the silver eyes, and ran a familiar path down the pale face, sometimes falling onto a corpse of a child or into a pool of blood. Each tear for a fallen person. _

_The figure continued walking a familiar path that had been trodden many times before, pausing every now and then to bend down and close the eyes of a small child or a woman. Stopping to wipe the tears from her own ghostly face, she stopped and whispered into the forgotten wind a prayer for them, all of them. Gazing into the sun and closing her eyes trying to feel the warmth radiate from it, but there would be no warmth this day. A day of bloodshed and tears. A day of pain and suffering for all involved. _

_Another scream issued from a small child as the falling shrapnel speared him. Many women cried for those men that they had lost and yet not one cried for the children except one, the lone figure clad in white._

_The figure continued to walk towards the centre of the fray, towards a once forgotten beach. The battle was still being fought even after years of continuous fighting. The end was nowhere near in sight. The lone, pale figure stopped and looked down at her hands. There was nothing on them. Neither blood nor any sign of death by her hands. No impurities that were visible but still the figure gazed at them as if they were dirty, as if there were impurities and of many incurable sores. _

_A wounded man was crying for mercy from the agony of the slow death that was seeping through the late afternoon air. He was praying for death so as to escape the painful suffering that had befallen him. But death would not be kind to him. No. This man would live to continue his life in agony. _

_Another man, still very much alive, was muttering under his breath a prayer to live. But fate was to be cruel this day. This man would die just as the man beside him was, in agony. Not the quick death that the many people prayed for, but the slow and agonizing death of punctured lungs, the coughing up of blood. The pain of his severed limbs would forever cause him pain. _

_The whispering breeze told the name of all those who had perished in this war and all the prayers said. But the only person that heard was the lone figure. The figure looked at the two men and sighed in pity for them. She had one thing that these people didn't, what they were fighting for, freedom. The only way that the people would ultimately have freedom was through peace or through the process of death. Another tear traced a familiar path down her face. Her dark hair whipping slightly in the breeze, she stood trying to catch these prayers, to save them from being forgotten and unheard. _

_A young child was calling for her mother, shaking the cold body beneath her tiny hands, as if trying to rouse her from a deep sleep. The small almond eyes watered as they realized that her mother wasn't coming back to help her. The small child flung her tiny body onto her mother, sobbing endlessly. _

_And another tear fell onto the ground from the white figure as she watched the child trying so hard to wake her mother but only to end in despair. Once more the figure looked up to the sun and watched as the small clouds danced in front of the giant golden orb, mocking the people fighting tiredly below. Her pale, tear-streaked face was full of sadness. These poor souls would never find peace again and would be the destruction of their race. _

_An anguished cry came from a young woman as she spotted her fallen love lying eagle-spread on the bloodied beach. The waves lapping gently at his feet, trying to save him from the massacre but only to do so in vain. His face half-hidden in the sand and his hair matted and splayed out as if trying to protect him from his untimely death. Yet all means of protection for him were in vain. The young woman, sobbing, clutched him and cradled him as if he were a small child trying to sleep. Her tears fell onto his half-opened eyes._

_And another tear fell as the figure watched as young love died. She watched as the young woman cried, took out a small blade and ended her life to join her love. Another tear fell as all the people around her died. Words whispered, barely audible to anyone other than the whispering wind, another prayer for never ending love. _

_The figure looked over the rising waves and out into a peaceful ocean. She sighed as the sun slowly met the distant horizon. She closed his eyes and slowly everything around her disappeared into a silver mist of dreams._

_**END DREAM **_

Elizabeth woke with a start; she had never had dreams like this before. She didn't try to get up as she thought she was still chained, but soon came to realize that she wasn't chained anymore, in fact, through the sleep-filled, blurry eyes she realized that she wasn't even in that room. The room she was in now was huge. Mahogany furniture was placed in the room that was twice the size of her small shed back home. She could feel the soft sheets under her as she lay on the huge bed that easily could fit four people.

She slowly sat up, as pain seared through her back and it was then that she remembered the beating. She was now sitting on the bed and finally she could see clearer. Elizabeth knew that this wasn't her room.

'_Where am I?_' she thought as she looked at every tiny detail in the huge room. Vines were carved into the posts of the bed, and on the walls. There was a slight breeze floating in from the open window.

'_Well I can officially say that I am not at home anymore_.' a small frown tugged at her lips. Home... What was that? To her it was more a slave drive, and she was the slave. Home was supposed to be where you were loved. She heard the other students talk about their lives all the time and the main topic was love. Who loved who and what they were planning but she was an outcast, her 'brother' made sure of that. She story was never told and everyone was blissfully unaware of her true life. She had to act and she hated it. She had to pretend that her life was good, but it truly wasn't.

"I need to get home." Elizabeth whispered as she stood up from the bed. The pain from her back was excruciating.

'_This has to be the worst beating yet.'_ she thought to herself. She moved slowly to the window and stared out over the garden below. Her silver eyes scanned the garden trying to identify any plants that she knew. Being a slave had its advantages though, you learnt things that could be useful if needed, like if you needed to poison someone she'd know what plant to use. To cure colds she knew that an orange, lemon, cinnamon and clove syrup would help. But she didn't recognize any plants here. She sighed and continued to look out over the garden, her long black hair dancing slowly behind her from the breeze. Her pale face held a saddened expression.

She didn't hear the door open behind her as she stared into a world of her own. She didn't hear the light foot steps of someone coming to her and so she jumped when she heard the light and melodic voice behind her.

"You cannot go home anymore. You are here now." Elizabeth turned so fast that she nearly fell over. She knew that voice!

"IT'S YOU! I remember you! Who are you and where am I?" demanded Elizabeth. She was not happy that this woman took her away from her family, if you could call them that.

"You are safe. You do not have to worry anymore about your owners." the woman replied. Her long, wavy blonde hair cascaded down perfectly framing her face. A small, gold tiara was placed on her head. Her dress was pure white, the same one as from the beating. It was her so called 'angel.'

"Oh god, I am dead." whispered Elizabeth. She heard the lady chuckle slightly.

"Oh no dear, you are not dead, in fact you have been saved. Do you remember you wish that you made the night before you were beaten last?" asked the 'angel.' Elizabeth stopped and thought back.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Elizabeth moved towards the window and looked up to the stars. 'I wish I could leave this place for good. To go somewhere where I can be loved.' Elizabeth thought. She looked back into her room and sighed. Elizabeth wandered to the gas light and turned it off. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep._

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Elizabeth looked up to the woman and nodded. The other lady smiled and continued.

"Your wish was heard by the Valor and they sent me to come a get you. They only grant wishes of those that they think truly need it and are pure of heart. You are both and so you are now free from them."

"Well, that explains a bit, but who are the Valor and who are you?" Elizabeth asked, still trying to understand the whole situation at hand.

"You will come to know the Valor in time but that will be later, but for now, you are to rest." she said and tried to lead Elizabeth back to the bed but she refused to budge.

"Who are you?" Silver eyes stared into the blue depths of the other lady's. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien." said the woman. Elizabeth started to think where she knew the name from and then it hit her. The movie!

"Ha! Nice try lady, but Galadriel is not real, she is just made up." Elizabeth jeered.

"I assure you that I am. You are in Lothlorien child." Her blue eyes held no lies and Elizabeth was starting to become scared.

"No. No, no, no! This is not true! I'm dreaming. Yes that's it! I'm dreaming!" she started to pace around the room, looking for a way to escape. Ignoring the pain from her back she tried to comprehend the situation.

"I'm going home! Don't try to stop me!" She yelled as she ran from the room leaving Galadriel sitting on the bed shaking her head in sadness.

She would not get far before collapsing on the ground from the pain and tiredness.

- - - -

_**Authoress' note: **Ok here you go. I am so, so, so sorry that this is late, but I have been busy, check out **Per Sempre For Always** for the reasons._

_Ok please review guys_

_Phoenix_

_**Authoress' note from Katsumi: **(sighs) Well it's finally up. I'll be posting my chapter up soon...but unfortunately...I have to rewrite my chapter again because we got another virus on our computer and had it wiped. Gomen nasai (bows). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and so...yeah..._

_R&R PLEASE!_

_Katsumi_


	6. New Friendships

Authoress' Note: Alright...so I don't have word yet. Sue me why don't you. Gah. Its so expensive its not funny! I mean seriously! I bought my laptop...and a printer...and yet they want me to buy the damn Microsoft crap? ARGH Well whatever...On with the story. Oh, and please forgive me for my use of language. I'm just a little...mad? (laugh) 

Song Lyrics:

And they say blessed are the ones who live in poverty  
When you're beaten down and bruised, and you got nothing more to loose  
and blessed are the ones who can't seem to hide their frailty  
Cause for them, love is much easier to choose

So you can keep the myths of inner strength and self-sufficiency  
But give me that suffering heart who's honest with the pain  
Cause the stronger people always tend to bore me anyway  
And the weak ones - they remind me I'm not alone, I'm not insane

-Justin Rosolino's "Anyone"

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR and you all know that.

¤° ‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡ °¤

Chapter Five: New Friendships

¤° ‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡ °¤

Diana roused slowly from her unconscious slumber, her body aching. She touched her hand to her temple, the bandages still there from before. Sitting straight up, she found herself in a huge bed in a room unknown to her.

Panic. Fear. Confusion. All these different emotions flashed in her bright blue eyes. Lastly to show though, was curiosity. She pulled the covers back and realized that she had on different clothes from the night before...or...that night. She blinked, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She slid off the bed but quickly sat back down when a wave of nausea and dizziness overtook her. She put her head in between her knees, closed her eyes and tried to get her breath under control, while waiting for the spell to pass.

She got up slower this time and felt something soft under her feet. 'Slippers?' she asked herself. Bending down and getting a closer look, she realized that they were in fact slippers. She shrugged and slipped them on, waste not want not. The nightgown that she had on now was longer and silkier than the one she previously wore. She took a moment to gaze at it in the mirror. 'I'm dreaming right? Is this...is this real?' She silently reprimanded herself for thinking such silly thoughts and realized there was a balcony across the room. She shivered involuntarily and slowly made her way to the balcony. She hesitated before grabbing the doors and throwing them open.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked out onto the balcony. Feeling the warm breeze, she opened her eyes and was greeted with an amazing sight. "A Kodak moment." she whispered, smiling to herself. Her eyes took on a glazed look that came from when one daydreamed, "What a romantic place..." She shook her head and shivered, 'Though...I don't know where this place is...'

Walking back into the room, she grabbed a robe, one that just happened to match her new clothing (and) sitting on a chair, and slipped into it. She walked towards the doorway and stuck her head out to look into an empty hallway. 'Huh...well...might as well explore...' Normally of course she wouldn't have gone anywhere in a strange place without her sword...but 1) She didn't have it and 2) the place...it felt different. Like it was...safe.

As she wandered through the endless hallways, the only noise was the soft sound of silk brushing against silk and her breathing. She started to wonder...where was everyone? I mean...sure...this place is huge...but...she should've run into someone by now.

And if on cue, she ran into someone. Literally. "Oof!" She gasped out as she fell to the ground with a soft (thud). Sighing, her shoulders sagged and she started to giggle, "I'm so clumsy!" she said more to herself than the person she bumped into. Finally realizing that she actually ran into someone, she looked up. Blue meet blue as the couples eyes locked. "I-I...I'm sorry..." She managed to stutter as she attempted to stand, " I wasn't looking where I was..."

The man smiled at her, his long blonde hair just as perfect as his smile. "No, I must apologize for I am the one who ran into you." He frowned as he studied her, "Have I injured you?"

Diana, still on the ground, blinked, tilting her head she said, "Huh? Injured me? No...I don't think so...why...," She felt her temple and realized that she still had bandages on her head and they had bled through, "No! No! You didn't hurt me! I had these before..." She blushed furiously and found something very fascinating with the ground.

"Well then...I believe that I still owe you an apology, an introduction, and," he held a hand out to her, which she gratefully took, and helped her up, "A hand." The two locked eyes again but this time, their hands were still connected. "I'm Haldir of Lothlorien. It is a pleasure to meet you." he took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. She blushed an even darker color red, if possible and managed a, "D-Diana, Diana Lewis."

After a few seconds of silence, Haldir let go of Diana's hand and asked, rather bluntly, "You are not elvish. You are...human. What business does a human have in Rivendell?"

Not knowing what to say she stuck with the most intelligent answer she could come up with. "Huh?"

The elf looked at her, thoroughly confused, "You do not know of where you are?" By her blank look he realized that what he stated was true, she had absolutely no idea where the hell she was. "This, Lady Diana," he made a sweeping gesture towards the beautiful sight that graced her when she awoke, "...is Rivendell. Lord Elrond resides here, with his daughter, Arwen. Do you not know this?"

Diana shook her head and frowned, " No...I don't know what you're talking about. Though...the name...Elrond...I believe I have heard it before...though I can't remember where. Please, tell me more about this place...and your...Lothlorien?" Diana hesitated as she realized that she was insisting to walk with a complete stranger. But, he felt...safe?

'Ironic. I feel safer in a place that I have no idea where the hell is...than I do at home where I know where everything is, where I know everyone. Quite sad really, whatever, he seems nice. It can't hurt to trust him.'

Haldir bowed his head to her and said, "As you wish. Come, let us walk." As they walked, Haldir shared with her his home, his hobbies, the history of Rivendell, and much more. Diana also shared what memories she remembered of her home, though she left out a few things. As they walked, they saw more and more elves. They were waking. Haldir finished by saying, "I am here to take a message back to Lothlorien for Lord Celeborn for he and Lord Elrond have many interactions, business wise."

When they stopped walking, they were at Diana's bedroom, or where she had resided the night before. "I had a wonderful time Haldir and I am truly glad that I got to meet you. You are a wonderful person. Thank you for showing me around."

Haldir smiled at her and replied, "It was a pleasure and I enjoyed the company."

Before Diana could say anything, there was a voice behind them, in Diana's room. "So you have woken." Turning around to face the stranger, Diana felt a strange feeling of...familiarity? She studied him and realized, "You're Lord Elrond!" Elrond smiled at her, "That I am." Looking around Diana, Elrond looked at Haldir, "I see you have meet Haldir." Haldir lowered his head to look at the ground, "I met her in the hallway, she was wandering around lost...so...I helped..."

Elrond as she watched Diana and Haldir. The two were good friends already and sadly, much more in the future.

Diana inclined her head to Haldir as Haldir took his leave. He had delivered his message and now had a response. There was no need to stay anymore. The sadness in his eyes was not evident to anyone, except, Elrond.

"Diana, I believe there are clothing in the closet next to your bed. Please, take your pick. I need to have a word with Haldir." Elrond turned to look at Haldir, "Haldir, if you please?"

Haldir looked at Diana and bowed to her, "My Lady, I do hope that our paths with cross once again." Diana giggled and shut the door. Sighing softly Haldir turned to Elrond, readily excepting his fate. "Lord Elrond."

"Haldir. I am, glad, that you helped Diana. I must tell you though, if you get any closer, you will be her downfall. She has come here for a reason. She has a terrible past. Though, I am not sure why she is here...I understand that you, in the end, will cause her grief and perhaps maybe even her destruction. Haldir, I am asking you this, as a friend. Do not hurt her in any way. If you do..." Elrond was interrupted by Diana was finished dressing and was standing in the doorway.

"Diana. You look well." stated Elrond, and it was true. She did indeed look healthier.

Haldir, though throughly agreeing with Elrond, believed that he hadn't done justice. Diana had picked a long, silky gown that almost reached the ground, but not far enough so that she'd trip. It was actually the simplest dress there was. It was a mix of blue and green. When she moved, the light moved with her, reflecting different colors, in this case, blue and green. Her shoes were more like slippers in comfort, but boots in style. They where a dark forest green. The dress was of intricate design. The neckline was a V neck and dropped to right above her breasts. The sleeves were cut to be three-quarter length, but it was a little baggy at the ends. It had the same intricate design as the neckline: a black trim. It was simple, yet elegant.

Her hair was wavy, not curly, but wavy. But that was just the bottom. The top half was up and braided into one braid. She was, in short, beautiful.

"I..." Haldir started, "I...your beautiful."

Diana blushed and bowed her respects to Elrond, "Thank you Haldir." Haldir was about to reply when he saw a shimmer of gold reflecting from something around her neck.

"Diana...may I inquire as to what that is?" Haldir asked as he gestured to her necklace.

Smiling down at the necklace, remembering those special people that gave it to her and why, "This...this is a chain that my grandparents gave me. This cross, is a cross that my parents gave to me as a confirmation gift. Its very special to me."

Haldir nodded in understanding but then noticed something else on the chain, "What is that?"

Diana looked at him confused but then realized that her ring was on there as well, "This is my Ring of Faith. I love this ring. I believe it was a sign from God, telling me something." She looked up at the two, "It says faith...and it helped me through some hard times. I know, silly right? Depending on a ring for a source of power...or a source of light I suppose, for my case at least."

Elrond studied Diana as she stood there staring down at the ring, deep in thought. 'She cannot comprehend the closeness of those words and a certain One Ring that is on its way here.' He mentally sighed but said instead, "Come, Haldir, you should be leaving, for that letter needs to be delivered to the hands of Lord Celeborn as fast as you can ride."

Haldir bowed his respects and bowed his head to Diana, his eyes sparkling, "My Lady, I really do hope that I will be graced again by your presence."

Diana snorted and said, "Uh huh. Whatever you say Haldir. I'll be seeing you again sooner than you think." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she had said, "Where...where did that come from?"

"Haldir. Leave. Now. Diana, come with me. There are a few things I must explain."

Bowing, Haldir sprinted off towards the horses and took off at a full sprint, realizing the importance of the letter that now rested in his hands. Diana meanwhile was thoroughly confused. She contemplated every possible reason as to why she said what she did, but came up blank. Now that she thought about it, there were a few odd things happening to her. She couldn't remember someone's name, or a place she had gone. Before she had thought that it was just because she wasn't quite awake. But now, she knew it was something more.

Following Lord Elrond to his study, she sat down and pulled up her legs, "What happened to me? Why don't I remember things...that I should know? Why did I say that to Haldir?" Looking up with confusion shinning in her eyes, she finished, "I know you know Lord Elrond. Please, explain to me."

He bowed his head, "Do you remember last nights events? Anything at all?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "No. Not that I can recall. All I know is that I was at the hospital or had just gotten back and...from then on...its dark, I don't remember any of it. Why?"

Elrond studied her for a moment, hesitating on telling her or not. "Diana, you know...you are not of this place. That much is clear to you. It is true, what Haldir told you. Though, to some degree, I am guessing that you cannot figure out as to why. You are human, that is certain, and you are also injured. You had already had a mild concussion from before you came here. I brought you here for you made a wish. To be able to stop running. To be able to be safe. Well Diana, you are safe from him here. But, though you are free from him, you are not free of the terrible occurrences about to happen.

"I am getting off topic, forgive me. You do not remember because, you chose not to. I believe that your mind decided that it was better if you didn't remember. I know, for a fact, that in that moment, of not wanting to remember, you forgot about all that you knew of this world, its people, its events, and its places. Yes Diana, you knew what was to happen in this world."

She was speechless. 'I...did?' She stared at Elrond for awhile, "I think...I need...water..." He nodded and left to go get a glass of water for her.

"How can I...I don't understand." she said aloud, "I...I don't...this is so frustrating!" She let out a frustrated sigh and got up, pacing.

She stopped pacing, it was making her dizzy, and walked over to the balcony. She looked over all of Rivendell and thought, 'But...I suppose, if I can't find a way back...this could be my new home?'

"..." She shook her head at that silly thought, 'Yeah right. I wouldn't fit in here...like Haldir said, I'm human.' Leaning on the balcony railing, she looked down below her. "I know you're there." She said suddenly, not looking behind her.

Arwen chuckled as her new guest spoke, "I know you're there." She walked into the light and thought to herself, 'I must be careful of this one. She is sharper than I thought she was.'

Walking towards Diana and standing next to her Arwen said, "Welcome to Rivendell Diana."

-----------------

Turning to the newcomer, Diana questioned, "I suppose you are Arwen, are you not?"

Arwen backed away from her, slightly shocked, "You know who I am?"

"No. I know of you. I've never seen you before. I guess I just figured you'd be Arwen. Haldir told me all about the history of this place..."

Arwen rose an eyebrow at this, "Haldir? I didn't know he was still here."

Diana shook her head, "No, he's not here...not anymore. He left a few hours ago." Sighing she turned to face the she-elf, "What do you want Arwen? I'm not really...in the mood for learning something else about myself. What are you going to tell me that over the next week months I'm going to be remembering things from my past...or from here? I already know that. I've figured that out." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to talk so fast...nor did I mean to yell at you. I guess this is just too much to take."

Arwen just smiled and said, "Understandable Diana. So, as to you're question about me coming to see you, I wasn't going to tell you that you're going to remember things along you're journey here, though undoubtedly you will. I was going to tell you that during you're stay here, you can either help change the course of history, or let it stay how it should be. Remember this Diana. Remember what I have said here. Change history, and things may turn out fine, or they could go terribly wrong. It all depends. Some things were meant to happen. Such as you coming here. Others, were not. Even the wisest of our people could not, cannot, foresee what is to happen to our kind." Arwen turned to Diana and said, "Whether you know it or not, but a war is coming. A great war. A war to destroy a single ring. A single ring that could be the deaths of us all, even my kind."

Elrond, being the graceful person that he is, arrive just before Diana could say anything, "Here is your water, Diana. I believe you have met my daughter, Arwen." He handed her the glass of water and then sat down gracefully behind his desk, "I believe that you are strong enough to go walking Diana. That is, of course, if you wish to."

Staring at him in disbelief, but her disbelief turned to a need to get out, she thought, 'I guess I do need a walk. But how did he know what I was thinking? I suppose being the powerful being that he is, he would know a lot of things.'

Diana headed off towards the gardens, with Arwen's help of course, and spent the whole day out wandering around and exploring the area.

¤° ‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡£†§‡ °¤

Authoress' Note: Alrighty then! Okay, sorry about this Phoenix, I suppose this is getting back at you, eh? (laugh) Alright, so please don't get mad at me for this chapter. I am truly disappointed how this came out. I suppose its because I typed it on Notepad. But, as I was saying, I do hope that you all will continue to read this story and give it a chance. Also, to a certain reader, yes, this story will get happier. Besides, I have a happy chapter! I hope that's how it came out to be, though there is a little seriousness...okay a lot of seriousness in the last few paragraphs. Okay, so my chapter's up.


	7. From One Prison to Another

_**A note from Phoenix: **Hello chappy chans! I am very very very very sorry for this not being up when it should have been. Real life has finally taken its toll on me and my family. If you have read my other story '**Per Sempre For Always'** then you should know some of the events that have happened. But since then my other nanna (the one that has been in hospital since august is now dying and she will be gone soon. She has pneumonia (again) and this time they are not going to treat it.) :( _

_**(Hey! Kat here…just wanted to say sorry to all of you but please…give our fanfiction a chance, okay?)**_

_**Quote: '**The success or failure of your deeds does not add up to the sum of your life. Your spirit cannot be weighed. Judge yourself by the intention of your actions and by the strength of which you faced the challenges that have stood in your way.' **Oma Desala, Stargate SG-1**_

_**Disclaimer: I the authoress, Phoenix, do not own anything that you recognize as Tolkien's work. I do own Elizabeth and Kat owns Diana. We do not want to make any money from this.**_

**_Featured Song: Pippin's Song (Lord of the Rings: Return of the King). I don't own this either. (Ya gotta love this song!! .)_**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Six: From One Prison to Another.**_

It wasn't the faint pain from her back that woke her or the door opening and closing again, but the birds singing in the trees just outside her window; their merry tunes of the budding dawn shrilly piercing her sleep. Her eyes slowly opening to just small slits to reveal the bright light that the sun had to offer.

'_Damn light, why did the sun have to be so bright.' _thought the girl lying on the bed. She then remembered the events that occurred after her last beating. Groaning she closed her barely opened eyes and cursed herself.

'_It was just a dream, that's all it was; nothing more and nothing less. That beating caused me to hallucinate so bad as to make me think it was real. She doesn't exist and I am still in the shed. I'm still in the shed.'_

"It was all a dream." she whispered. A moment of silence before a defeated sigh slipped under her breath. She sat up, ready to start another long hot summer's day of hard labor. It was then that she realized that if the sun was already up then she was going to nearly be killed for her laziness. Yes, the 'lady' beat her, but would never kill her. Would she? That was going to far and too close to murder for her and she didn't want to be charged with murder did she? No, no one ever wanted to be caught unless they were mad.

She darted out of bed before realizing that this wasn't her little room in the shed and forgetting about her back as well. The quick movement caused her to double over in pain.

"Great move dumb ass, now you have gone and reopened some of the cuts." she scolded herself. She sat down on the floor with her knees up to her chest to wait for the pain to subside, her head resting against her knees. Breathing deeply to try and ease the pain, she sat there for a few minutes. Not moving a muscle.

When the pain finally left she looked up and surveyed the room. Her quick, silver eyes scanned the room, leaving her with a feeling of déjà vu.

"Great, just great; when I thought it was just a dream it all comes around and bites me in the arse." She slowly stood up and wandered towards the door, only to find that it was locked.

"What the hell do they want? First they drag me here and then lock me in this room! What am I some prisoner?" she nearly screamed. She stormed as best she could to the window and peered out from out over the gardens that she remembered well. Well, as well as she could remember in her half delusional state of mind. She started to ponder over some of the events that happened to her over the last few times that she was conscious. Her head was starting to spin when she heard the door open. She turned to face the person who had just entered the room. It was the same woman that had saved her from the beating. The angel was Galadriel.

"I see that you are finally up and around again. I take it that your back has healed well. How do you feel?" she said as she moved across the room to the bed.

"My back, thank you very much, is sore as I forgot that it was nearly cut to shreds and sat up and walked too quickly. I can feel that some of the cuts have re-opened. How do you think I feel? " She said at the woman, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hmm, I'm afraid all I can do is bind your back and heal it with herbs. That's all I can do. I'm sorry." said Galadriel. Elizabeth looked at her uneasily, and with slight suspicion.

"Fine," Elizabeth said shortly.

Galadriel sighed, this was not going well. It would be hard to convince her to seek help.

"I can see that we will not get very far this day. I'm sorry but I must take my leave. You will remain here until you calm down and I will return tomorrow." She stood up, walked to the door and added, "Do not try to leave for you will not get very far." With that Galadriel walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth was stunned. This couldn't be the same person that she had met yesterday. Then again, now that she thought about it, she was not being very nice.

"I have to apologize to her." said Elizabeth. She walked over to the door and turned the handle. This time it wasn't locked. She opened the door and instead of a hall that one would have expected there was a big mass of body which she had just walked into.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the guard. He seemed unhappy that he had been pushed. Elizabeth looked at the guard and shrank back a bit. He reminded her of her 'brother'. He was tall and slightly arrogant almost like him. She shrank back into the room further.

"I was going to go apologize to Galadriel for my behavior earlier, but I think that ….." She trailed off.

"Let me tell you something. My orders are to keep you in your room, unless you need the bathroom. I intend to keep it that way." he said as he reached for the door handle and closed the door.

Elizabeth was slightly shocked to say the least but she got over it fairly quickly, she was used to being treated like that. She then remembered something that Galadriel said.

'_Everything will be fine.'_

It was then that her mind started to tell her what she didn't want to hear. _'They are treating you like a first class prisoner. You have the luxuries and comfort of a guest but are being treated like a prisoner.'_

Elizabeth was trying not to agree with her mind but what it was saying was logical. She was being treated like that. _'They claimed that they saved you, but really can you trust that? They may have saved you to harm you in their own way. Just like your family.'_

Elizabeth grabbed her hair and scrunched it in frustration. Why would they do this? They had no reason to have her. She didn't know any Galadriel, so why was she being held here? _'They want to hurt you. Here they may be able to get rid of you without being caught. They could have been commissioned by 'her' to murder you.'_

They more she thought about it they more is seemed possible to her. The 'Lady' wouldn't want to kill Elizabeth herself; she would get someone else to do it for her. It was then that Elizabeth started to panic and tried to get away. But there was no where to escape. She started to become more frantic and pounded her fists against the door.

"Let me go. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT HAVE I DONE? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed as she pounded on the door. There was no way that she was going to stay cooped up here for any amount of time more than necessary, so she continued pounding upon the door well after her hands had been cut open and kept on screaming even when her throat was dry and being as tired as she was, she fell into a heap on the floor and passed out.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up a short while later. The sun had set and it was definitely very late in the night. She slowly got up and wandered to the window and looked out and up to the sky. The stars shimmering and telling their stories to anyone who would look close enough to read them. As she looked up to the heavens she started to sing, although she had no idea where the song as from or whether she had heard it before. But none the less she started to sing.

"_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall…_

_Fade."_

And it was with that she turned and walked towards the bed. Before she fell into sleep, she made one more wish.

"I wish that everything will be alright and that things will turn out good, for everyone. Even if they don't for me." slowly she slipped into another deep slumber.

* * *

**Phoenix: ok I am definitely sorry about the wait and how this chapter turned out. This was definitely not how I wanted it to happen, nor in fact my original plan but meh. I tried. This is definitely not my best chapter. **

**Kat: Konnichiwa minna-san! I shall be updating as soon as I figure out where I put my chapter… (This is what happens when one doesn't write for a long period of time…) Anyways, reviews are welcome! I'd like to give big THANK YOU for those who have stuck with us this far and given us support while we were erm…preoccupied with other things.**


	8. A Renewed Mind

**Authoress' Note: **Konnichiwa minna-san!! (bows) Alright so here's my chapter!! (Great note, ne?) Okay so I'm adding more as I go along. This is a really long chapter…hopefully it makes up for how long you had to wait.

(bows) Gomen nasai Phoenix. I decided to post this up anyways...I'll repost this up again after I get it back from you! For now though...read on people.

**Quote: **"What _do_ you mean? ...You and Godric had...had…Merlin help me…!"

Silence……

"No…tell me you didn't…Oh Merlin…you did didn't you…Helga!!"

-Rowena Ravenclaw in a not yet written piece, _A Bit of Hogswart Spirit_

((laughs) I haven't written this yet…well…I haven't posted it that is.)

**Disclaimer:** Now, now…we all know I don't own this… (sighs)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: A Renewed Mind**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke covered in sweat; fear dripping off of her. Raising her hand to her head she thought, 'What in the bloody hell…' She thought back to the strange dream of a girl being held captive. She could feel the girls fear, her anger, her frustration, her pain. It was as if she was this girl. Shaking her head her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes."

"Diana, it's Arwen."

Diana sighed, her shoulders sagged, "Come in."

The beautiful young elf maiden glided into Diana's room and sat gracefully on the edge of Diana's bed, "How are you feeling? You look a bit ill…and you were screaming a few seconds ago."

Diana turned to stare out off the balcony, her eyes misting off into her own thoughts once again, "Was I?"

Arwen took in the sight of the young girl. She seemed different than that of the girl she first saw. The elfin maiden walked over to girl's bed and sat down, "Yes, you were. Are you alright Diana?"

Diana, who was still gazing out into her own little world, nodded silently.

The elf sighed hopelessly, "Alright then. I know you are not. What is wrong?"

Blinking, Arwen's voice brought Diana out of her thoughts, "Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

"You are worried about something, are you not?"

After a few moments of silence, "Yes,"

"Please, share. One's burdens are lightened when one shares worries among friends."

If it had been in any other situation, Diana would have rolled her eyes. But this was a serious matter. Not only had she dreamed that night of the girl being held hostage, but she felt as if something was about to unfold, something that was to change the course of the world. She couldn't lay these burdens down on one whom she knew was already burdened by much strife. In the end she looked at Arwen and said, "No. I do not wish to burden you with troublesome dreams that are just a figment of my imagination."

Nodding the elf maiden stood and walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone. Diana arose once the door was shut and made her way over to the balcony again. She opened the doors and stepped outside. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see a glint off the rising sun. She looked down at her ring. "The time has come." She turned quickly and hurried after Arwen.

----

'That girl…there is something different about her. Her aura has changed since a few days ago when she looked upon Bilbo. I wonder if seeing Bilbo triggered her memories. Has she remembered something?' She contemplated this as she shut the door and made her way down the hall. Hearing a door opened and footsteps she turned to come face to face with Diana. "Is there something wrong Diana?"

Diana looked up at her, "Someone is coming. Five are to arrive. Four are beings that I do not know of…they have the appearance of children yet I know they are not. One is a man; a ranger I believe. They are being chased. You must go after them."

The woman's eyes widened, "How do you know of these things?"

Diana looked at the ground, confused as well, "I…I think I already knew that it was going to happen." She looked up at Arwen, "None the less you must go help them. You will find them in five days. The man will be searching for Athelas, Kingsfoil, for one of the children has been stabbed with a blade not from this world."

Arwen nodded and ran off to the stables.

Diana walked slowly back to the room but stopped to gaze nostalgically out at the open fields and Arwen riding off to find her love. Smiling the girl made her way back to her room and silently shut the door.

----

A few days later Arwen arrived with one of the children whom she found out later is named Frodo.

Gandalf the Grey appeared during the time of Arwen and Frodo's arrival and the other four's. At the moment Gandalf was watching over Frodo.

"Hello Diana, please come in."

Diana stepped in the room, into the sun. She took a seat next to Gandalf, enjoying the sun's rays warming her back, "You are worried: you feel…guilty for not being there to protect him. You feel betrayed for your teacher has gone to the dark side: you must now fight your teacher." She closed her eyes, continuing, "You feel confused for you do not know what to do next."

Gandalf closed his thoughts and turned to the girl sitting next to him, taking another puff of his pipe he let out a breath that created a sailboat, "Yes."

Blue eyes opened and flashed in the sun, "I can help you."

----

After a few hours of talking quietly, so as not to wake up the little hobbit; as Gandalf so quaintly put it, Diana left to go speak to Frodo's friends and kin, telling them that he would be waking up shortly.

Gandalf watched as she stepped out of the room and thought of what she told him.

"_What I am about to tell you can never leave this room for if revealed that you or I know of future events was ever found out, our lives would be at stake, more so than they already are." _

_Gandalf nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation._

"_Frodo is going to take the One Ring to Mordor. This you have suspected from the start. I know you and Elrond have spoken of it and you will continue to argue." Diana turned to study Frodo's face, "He has been changed forever. From the moment he was born he was destined for great things." Diana moved a hair that fell into Frodo's eyes away and behind his ears, "It's sad…that one has no choice. He is the Chosen," Turning back to Gandalf, "and you are his guide. You know that something is to happen to you. You will not be able to be with him through his journey, he must travel this alone." She added a thought to herself but continued, "This quest will claim his life…if you cannot save him in the end."_

Leaning back into his chair he took another puff and exhaled to create a butterfly, "An enigma…she is one who is far to wise for her age." He relaxed, suddenly showing his age, "She has been through much…"

----

Diana smiled as she watched the reunion between Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry.

"Does it sadden you?"

Not moving a bit Diana replied, "Yes and no. It is for the good of this world that he shall be giving his life for, you would do the same, would you not?" Turning, blue clashed with blue in a fight of wits.

"He should have a choice. He should not be forced into these things."

Her eyes narrowed, "It is his decision, no one else's. He will make up his own mind. Do not think for a minute that I want this to happen." She turned to watch Frodo leaf through Bilbo's book, "I would not wish this on anyone…"

The Ranger's eyes softened, "It is his choice then…it always has?"

"Yes. It always has been. Just as it was your decision to run away from your destiny, your fate."

He stiffened, "How do you…"

"I know much Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"I turned from that path long ago…"

"…out of fear." Diana turned to him, "You cannot run from your past." She found his eyes again, "But you can fight that which bothers you the most. She loves you Aragorn and she will help you fight it but there is only so much one can do. Only _you_ can decide whether you give into it or fight it with all you have."

----

Diana wandered Rivendell. More strangers seemed to arrive everyday. She frowned, "Dwarves, elves, men…" she watched people come riding in from afar, "A meeting perhaps?"

A man appeared at her side, "A council my lady."

Diana turned to face the man who spoke to her, "Boromir I suppose?"

Boromir's surprise appeared on his face, "Yes my lady. How is it that one whom is not elfin came to reside here?" he asked, dismounting his horse.

"My business is my own."

The young man bowed and said, "I meant no disrespect, Lady…"

"Diana."

"…Diana…"

She turned on her heel to leave the stables, leaving a pondering Boromir behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress' Note: **Next is the Council of Elrond!! Well…at least where Diana is. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…I worked hard on it…featuring it was a snow day here (OUR FIRST ONE!! (jumps up in down) YAY!!) I decided to give you guys a gift…four pages of it. (laughs)


	9. Reflections

_PHOENIX: Okay chappy chans! It's little old me here! Lol. I've had to write the next two chapters as quick as I could so that they can be up as soon as they can be, seeing as I will be moving and have no idea what will be happening for a few weeks as I am going to college/university. So I am kinda apologising if they are short and lack depth this time. I just have so much to actually do. _

_Sorry about my last chapter by the way. A few of you thought that Galadriel was out of character and being a bit mean. I didn't mean for that to be taken that way. But what happened will be explained in the chapter (if not this one the next one). It's really a filler chapter, and explains some missing parts._

_So on with the show, I mean story!_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what takes till I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance,**_

_**Make a change and breakaway.**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love.**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance,**_

_**Make a change and breakaway.Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway (written by Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't intend to make any money from this, and do not wish to at any time in the future. All characters that you recognise belong to J.R.R Tolkien, Elizabeth is my creation and the other characters are mainly Katsumi's (Diana for example). Just read and have fun!**_

_**- - - **_

_**Chapter Eight: Reflections**_

Dawn arrived in a collage of oranges, reds and pinks, even the occasional lilac. Its pale hand reaching out and gently touching the buds of flowers scattered in the garden. Its long, spindly fingers rousing the birds hidden in the trees and gently stirring the bees. Everything moved with a certain grace only a person with knowing eyes could detect. Like dancers on a stage, every move was as delicate as dancing on thin ice.

A woman was already walking across the dewy grass to a small garden bench. Slowly taking a seat, her pale cream dress shimmering from the silver embroidery stitched on to it with every gentle touch of the sun. The events of the previous day dancing in her mind. The girl that was brought to this hidden place was her main centre of thought.

Her first meeting with her in the girl's home was still very fresh in her mind. Emotions still tugged at her heartstrings every time that she thought of it. She should have stepped in earlier, then none of this would have happened. But the sense of shock and sadness that coursed through her veins at the time prevented her from acting.

Flashback

"_ON THE FLOOR!" the older woman yelled, as she threw the younger girl to the ground. A sneer formed on her ugly dog-like face. Yes, she loved to see this disgrace of a girl scream in pain, the woman was sadistic. Her face told Galadriel all that she needed to know. _

_The girl that was thrown on the ground crawled to the chains on the other side of the room. The large lady bent down and chained Elizabeth to the ground and walked away to the opposite wall where a large cabinet was hanging. She unlocked the wall cabinet and took out a black leather whip._

_The 'lady' strutted back to the young woman of the floor. She stopped less than a meter away and uncoiled the whip._

"_Are you always this incompetent?" she asked again, sneering at the form of pathetic girl on the ground._

"_No, milady. I am not." Crack. The whip smacked her back cutting through the flimsy nightdress and cutting the scarred flesh on Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't scream. She was not going to give the other lady the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. The sound of the whip cut into Galadriel's heart, causing her to feel sorry for the girl._

"_You lie." Came the piercing icy voice of the 'lady'. Again the whip cracked on the girls back causing another line to form. Several more times she cracked the whip on the girl's back. Waiting for her to scream. Each loud crack breaking Galadriel's heart even more._

"_What is the reason you slept late?" she asked Elizabeth._

"_I had a lot of work to do and …." Crack. Another mark formed._

"_No more work than usual." The 'lady' said. Then she remembered that her oldest son had said that he left the television on, on purpose. She sneered._

"_Did you, or did you not watch it? Choose carefully." Oh this was going to be fun. Elizabeth looked up through blood soaked black hair and her silver eyes widened with shock. She was looking straight at Galadriel. Galadriel didn't move, she looked on, pity and sadness filling her eyes, although Elizabeth couldn't see it. _

"_I did not mean to milady, it was on when I went to turn the television off. Your son, he…." CRACK! A scream was issued from the girl on the ground. The older lady sneered, she had finally got the girl to scream. This was just getting better. Galadriel was just about ready to end this pain the woman was causing to the young woman but for some reason she was riveted to the spot, she couldn't move, she was frozen with fear for the child._

"_YOU LIE!" bellowed the older lady. "HE WOULD NOT!" she cracked the whip again over the girls back and another scream came from the girl. Several more whip cracks followed. The girl was screaming in pain and tears were running down her face. Galadriel started to weep. She whispered to herself "No person should have to feel this pain."_

_The older lady stopped whipping the girl and walked forward. She knelt down in the blood pool that had formed from the girl's back. She snatched at the girl and by her hair and yanked her up. A small whimper of pain issued from her, as she couldn't move far because her wrists and ankles were still chained._

"_You would do well to remember not to lie again." She slapped the girl across her face with the back of her hand, her large rings cutting her cheek. Blood slowly was drawn from her face._

_The 'lady' stood up. And started to walk away. She reached the door before turning to the girl again. "I will leave you here, but only for a short while. Do think over what I have said, Elizabeth." She sneered once more and left the room. Elizabeth looked up once more through saddened silver eyes and blood-matted hair at Galadriel. Galadriel gave her as saddened smile in return. It was then that Galadriel heard a voice that she would never forget for the rest of her long life, the sound of a broken girl._

"_Please don't help me." Said Elizabeth, pain filling her voice. Galadriel didn't move but spoke. She stained to place some hope in her voice but there was sadness as well._

"_It is too late, I am here now, and soon you will leave here just as you wished." The girl looked again at the Galadriel trying to remember the wish._

"_I don't remember it. Please just leave me be." Elizabeth whispered as she started to cry. Galadriel could see that she was quickly falling into unconsciousness. _

"_When you wake, young one, you will not be here anymore. The Valor has decided that you would do better with us. Sleep now. Everything will be fine." She said comfortingly._

"_Valor?" Elizabeth whispered, before sinking into unconsciousness. Galadriel looked down on the broken girl._

"_You are safe now." She whispered to the broken girl. She bent down and unlocked the chains form the girls wrists and feet. Not caring that the white dress was now stained with blood._

_ End Flashback _

After having her transported to Lothlorien and the best healers attending to her. Elizabeth had made a slow recovery. Galadriel had visited her every day to see how she was doing and every day she was told the same thing, she may not make it. Her injuries were so severe that she had not woken up from the loss of blood. But Galadriel wasn't too surprised to walk in on the tenth day and find her standing by the window. She did have her ways of knowing things after all.

Galadriel sighed as the sun decided it finally wanted to show itself to the world. Its golden rays of hope stretching across the lands that were now troubled by a rising dark presence in the land. Standing she walked to a small flower bush; Galadriel picked a small white blossom. (a/n similar to an Edelweiss). Twirling it in her fingers, she remembered the first time after the beating that she spoke to Elizabeth. It was not a good meeting either.

Flashback

_Elizabeth didn't hear the door open behind her as she stared into a world of her own. She didn't hear the light foot steps of Galadriel coming to her and so she jumped when she heard the light and melodic voice behind her. _

"_You cannot go home anymore. You are here now." Elizabeth turned so fast that she nearly fell over. _

"_YOU! I remember you! Who are you and where am I?" demanded Elizabeth. She was not happy that Galadriel took her away from her family, if you could call them that._

"_You are safe. You do not have to worry anymore about your owners." Galadriel replied. Her long, wavy blonde hair cascaded down perfectly framing her face. A small, gold tiara was placed on her head. Her dress was pure white, the same one as from the beating. _

"_Oh god, I am dead." whispered Elizabeth. Galadriel chuckle slightly. _

"_Oh no dear, you are not dead, in fact you have been saved. Do you remember you wish that you made the night before you were beaten last?" asked Galadriel. Elizabeth stopped and thought._

_** WISH FLASHBACK **_

_Elizabeth moved towards the window and looked up to the stars. 'I wish I could leave this place for good. To go somewhere where I can be loved.' Elizabeth thought. She looked back into her room and sighed. Elizabeth wondered to the gas light and turned it off. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep._

_** WISH** **END FLASHBACK **_

_Elizabeth looked up to Galadriel and nodded. She smiled and continued._

"_Your wish was heard by the Valor and they sent me to come a get you. They only grant wishes of those that they think truly need it and are pure of heart. You are both and so you are now free from them."_

"_Well, that explains a bit, but who are the Valor and who are you?" Elizabeth asked, still trying to understand the whole situation at hand._

"_You will come to know the Valor in time but that will be later, for now you are to rest." she said and tried to lead Elizabeth back to the bed but the young girl refused to budge. _

"_Who are you?" Silver eyes stared into the blue depths of the other lady's. She sighed and sat down on the bed._

"_I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien." she said. Elizabeth started to think where she knew the name from._

"_Ha! Nice try lady, but Galadriel is not real, she is just made up." Elizabeth jeered._

"_I assure you that I am. You are in Lothlorien child." Her blue eyes held no lies and Elizabeth was starting to become scared._

"_No. No no no! This is not true! I'm dreaming. Yes that's it! I'm dreaming!" she started to pace around the room, looking for a way to escape. _

"_I'm going home! Don't try to stop me!" She yelled as she ran from the room leaving Galadriel sitting on the bed shaking her head in sadness._

_She would not get far before collapsing on the ground from the pain and tiredness._

_ End Flashback _

The sun was fully up by now and the warmth radiated from it and caused the dew on the grass to evaporate causing a knee-high mist/steam to form and gave the garden a mysterious look. Galadriel walked away from the bush and towards a small creek that was partly hidden in the mist. Walking up the small bridge that linked the two sides of creek together, she stopped at the peak and looked down to her reflection in the water. Still twirling the small white flower, she pondered on the last decision that she made regarding her charge.

_ Flashback _

"_What the hell do they want? First they drag me here and then lock me in this room! What am I some prisoner?" she nearly screamed. She stormed as best she could to the window and peered out from out over the gardens that she remembered well. Well, as well as she could remember in her half-delusional state of mind. She started to ponder over some of the events that happened to her over the last few times that she was conscious. Her head was starting to spin when she heard the door open. She turned to face the person who had just entered the room. It was the same woman that had saved her from the beating. The angel was Galadriel._

"_I see that you are finally up and around again. I take it that your back has healed well. How do you feel?" Galadriel said as she moved across the room to the bed. _

"_My back, thank you very much, is sore as I forgot that it was nearly cut to shreds and sat up and walked too quickly. I can feel that some of the cuts have re-opened. How do you think I feel? " Elizabeth said to Galadriel, a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

"_Hmm, I'm afraid all I can do is bind your back and heal it with herbs. That's all I can do. I'm sorry." said Galadriel. Elizabeth looked at her uneasily, and with slight suspicion. _

"_Fine," Elizabeth said shortly._

_Galadriel sighed, this was not going well. It would be hard to convince her to seek help._

"_I can see that we will not get very far this day. I'm sorry but I must take my leave. You will remain here until you calm down and I will return tomorrow." She stood up, walked to the door and added, "Do not try to leave for you will not get very far." With that Galadriel walked out of the room, closing the door behind her._

_ End Flashback _

Galadriel had heard the young woman's screaming that night for hours on end. Her heart was breaking at what was happening. She didn't want to treat her this way but she had no choice, they were not going to go very far as to discussing her future that night. The only way that they could do that was to tackle her past and get her over that first. It would take time but it could be done. Her future as well as another's was on shaky ground.

Galadriel didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time she didn't have the answer for something and this something was something that could be more important than anything that has ever happened in the history of man. Throwing the little flower into the creek in frustration, Galadriel walked off the bridge and back to the bench and sat down heavily for an elf. She gave a small defeated sigh, there had to be some way to help her confront her past. Let alone in the small amount of time that she had to do so.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered to herself. It was then that it hit her. She would have to become her mentor. To teach Elizabeth her people's ways of life. She needed to be more confident in herself to overcome the dangers that she has to face in the near future, and her past.

Standing up, Galadriel turned and walked back to the buildings and towards her charges room. The first thing that had to be done was to get her some clothes to fit in.

- - -

So, that was that, sorry about it being Galadriel but that was needed, to explain … stuff, yeah stuff.

Ok so I am going to be going to college and I have no idea what I'll be doing for a few weeks but I can tell you that I'll stay in contact with Katsumi and let her know what is going on.

TTFN!!

Phoenix


	10. The Council of Elrond

**Authoress' Note:** Ahaha alright so here's my chapter… it's mostly from the movie though…though there are a few scenes that are mine…

**Quote:** So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind. –Call Me When You're Sober: Evanescence

**Disclaimer:** Look at all the other chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----------------------------Chapter 9: The Council of Elrond-----------------------------**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning if one were to walk into Rivendell, one would be surprised at the group that had gathered there. Dwarves, Men, Elves, all sat in a circle around a stone pedestal.

Elrond took his place at the head of the council and spoke, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." Elrond turns to Frodo, adding, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo hesitates, rising from his seat, making his way over to the pedestal. He places the Ring on the pedestal; once back at his seat he lets out a sigh. Around them the other council members whisper among themselves.

"So it is true…" Boromir spoke softly.

A man whispers, "The Doom of Men."

Boromir speaks, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." During this time Boromir had risen from his chair and was slowly inching his way towards the Ring: his eyes were fixed on the Ring. Once he finished speaking he reached to take the Ring, obviously spellbound.

Gandalf and Elrond were seen exchanging uneasy glances. Elrond jumped up from his seat and shouted "Boromir!" in a warning tone.

Out of the blue, Gandalf stood, shouting to the heavens, "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." _(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them.)

As he shouts the sky grows dark. Elrond drops his head into his hands, wincing, along with the others present, as if he was in pain. Sometime during this Boromir made his way back to his seat and was now sitting looking a bit shaken.

As Gandalf's words faded the darkness faded into light, those who were present visibly relaxed. Elrond lifted his head from his hand, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." He seemed a bit aggravated.

Gruffly Gandalf sat back down and said, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

Once again Boromir spoke up, "It is a gift!" he said insistently, "A gift to the foes of Nordor! Why not use this Ring?" Getting up again he paces in front of the council, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people," at this he looks makes eye contact with those in the crowd, making any English teacher proud, "are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

If this had been anyone other than Aragorn, they would have rolled their eyes, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He spoke to Boromir as if he were explaining something to a child; obviously Aragorn was getting a bit testy with this man.

Boromir turned to Aragorn, asking, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas Greenleaf, one of the elves present, stands up suddenly and speaks angrily, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A fire burned in this elf's eyes.

Boromir's sarcasm dropped, "Aragorn?" Turning to face Aragorn, a look of disbelief showed on his face, "This…is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas, straightening his posture, replied, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Frodo, as well as Diana, turned to look wide-eyed at Aragorn.

Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh, _"Havo dad Legolas."_ (Sit down Legolas.)

Legolas sits down begrudgingly and sends Aragorn a look.

Boromir, obviously recovered from his shock, spits out, "Gondor has no king." His eyes flashed anger, "Gondor needs no king." Returning to his seat he drops into it with a sigh.

Another voice speaks, this time it's Gandalf, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf, Gimli, stands and shouts, "What are we waiting for?" He picks up his axe and grips it tightly before running to the pedestal and smashing his axe upon the Ring, "ARGH!!" Instead of the Ring breaking, Gimli's axe shatters and he is thrown back.

Frodo, watching the scene, winces in pain as the Eye of Sauron appears within his mind. Diana glanced at him and her eyes softened.

Elrond was this close to rolling his eyes and letting out an aspirated sigh, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond was met with silence. Continuing he added, "One of you must do this." The silence continued.

**(A/N: Alright guys, you all know what happens next. The people start fighting and then Frodo says he'll take the Ring. The only difference is that Diana will be accompanying the Fellowship. Here is that part and I'm going to end it there.)**

Diana was the second to step up, "I will protect you Frodo Baggins with all of my being."

----

Diana sighed, 'What am I getting myself into? Why did I step up?' She shook her head in disbelief, "How am I supposed to protect him?"

"Do so with your sword and your wisdom."

She spun around to address the voice, her foot inches away from Elrond's neck. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was him, "I'm sorry Elro-Lord Elrond." She lowered her foot and turned back to packing; she didn't have much so he wasn't waiting long.

"Diana, I do hope you realize that you might change history. I want you to know that you must not-"

"I understand my Lord."

He nodded and spoke again, "Truthfully Diana, I don't believe you yourself know why you are going. I don't know why I'm letting you go." He studied Diana for a bit before continuing, "Women here do not fight as women of your time. I must warn you Diana, the creatures here will not hesitate to kill you."

She nodded, replying, "I know. It is the same in my world." Her eyes flashed for a split second but returned to normal as if a trick of the light.

He shook his head, "Of course you do." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Now the real reason why I came up here." He took from behind his back a package. Handing it to her he thought aloud, "I thought you could use these, I thought they would be easier to move around in than a dress or skirt."

Her eyes widened as she unwrapped the gifts. "Mirthril…" Underneath the mithril were the clothes of a ranger and yet they were feminized. Raising an eyebrow she said, "Aragorn?"

Elrond shook his head, "No, they are his mother's traveling clothes. She never did like to wear dresses." He smiled at Diana, "Just be careful. Watch out for the rest of the group."

Diana smiled back at him and nodded, "I shall."

---

A few hours later the Fellowship congregate together, preparing to leave Rivendell; Elrond and the rest of the elves have come to bid them farewell.

Elrond speaks, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond are laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

After his speech the Fellowship turns to Frodo and Gandalf states, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer."

Diana watched as Frodo took a deep breath and turned to start to walk out of the gates of Rivendell. She heard his question, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" She smiled. Turning around she saw Arwen and Aragorn share a look. She catches Arwen's eye and smiles, 'All will be fine Arwen.'

And so the journey begins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress' Note:** Well…what do you guys think? Is it okay? (shrugs) Most of this is from the movie…exactly. Thanks to the Council of Elrond website. Got to love having the script around, ne? Anyways, gomen nasai for this taking so long… (smiles) I do believe Phoenix is already writing the next chapter!


End file.
